Surprise and Seduction
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.


Surprise & Seduction

Chapter One

**Summary:** Spencer knew about what happened between Jenna and Toby a few years back before the Jenna Thing. What she didn't know was just how obsessed Jenna still is with Toby, despite Toby being with Spencer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer was shocked when she actually saw the video of Jenna seducing Toby. Seeing the pained expression on Toby's face for being forced to sleep with his own step-sister almost brought tears to Spencer's eyes. She hated the fact that Toby, her Toby, had to endure so much from Jenna and there was nothing that Toby could do about it since Jenna had the power in the house.

"Turn it off." Spencer said as she turned her head away from the computer screen. She couldn't stand to watch her boyfriend being seduced by his own step-sister.

Granted, this video was from before Jenna was blinded, and Spencer hadn't been dating Toby back then, but the impact of it still hit her like a ton of bricks. Spencer had known that there had been something between Toby and Jenna a few years ago, but never having witnessed any of it, Spencer had lured herself into believing that she would be the only one that would ever touch Toby in that way.

"Spence, this video is a few years old; from before the Jenna Thing." Emily said looking over at her friend.

"I don't care Em. I don't want to watch my boyfriend being treated like that. No matter how many years it has been since that happened." Spencer snapped as the tears threatened to fall.

"Spence, Toby has started standing up to Jenna. He doesn't give her what she wants anymore. You have nothing to worry about." Emily argued.

"Emily, just because he doesn't give in to her, doesn't mean that she doesn't still try and seduce him." Spencer retorted and this time, the tears did fall.

"Hey, Spence, it'll be okay." Aria said pulling her friend into a hug.

"You don't know that Aria." Spencer said through her tears.

"Spence, just go over and talk to him. He lives next door." Hanna suggested.

"And say what Han? 'Oh, hey Toby. I saw a video of Jenna seducing you and I just wanted to know if any of that was still happening.' Yeah, that would be a cheerful visit." Spencer said sadly.  
>"Spencer, just go over there and talk to him." Emily prompted.<p>

"Fine; I'll go talk to him." Spencer said as she got off of Emily's bed and grabbed her bag before she left the room.

As Spencer left her friend's house to go next door to her boyfriend's house, all Spencer could think about was the pained expression on Toby's face in the video. Spencer hated Jenna for making Toby have that expression. Completely lost in her thoughts, Spencer didn't even realize that her feet were leading her to Toby's house without her actually telling them where to go. Almost before she knew it, Spencer walking up the front steps to the Cavanaugh's front porch. And before she got a chance to knock, the front door was opening and Toby was walking out of the house.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?" Toby asked as he took Spencer in his arms and kissed her lightly.

"I was just at Emily's and there's something that I need to talk to you about something." Spencer said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Spencer, please don't be telling me that you are going to be breaking up with me." Toby said with fear in his eyes.

"Of course I'm not breaking up with you Toby. It is actually about what happened between you and uh, Jenna." Spencer said looking away from her boyfriend.  
>"Happened? Spencer, it's not just past tense." Toby said lifting Spencer's chin up so that she was looking at him.<p>

Pulling away from Toby's embrace, Spencer stared at Toby in shock and hurt.

"You're cheating on me with your step-sister?" Spencer asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Of course not Spencer; I would never do that to you." Toby said trying to pull Spencer back into his arms, but she pushed his arms away.

"Then why did you just say that it isn't just past tense?" Spencer asked as she angrily swiped away her tears.

"Because it's still happening Spencer. I take it that you know that she tried to seduce me before the accident?" Toby asked.

"Yes Toby, that's why Emily made me come over here; I couldn't stand the look on your face in the video." Spencer said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Spencer, there is only one girl that I want to be with, and I can promise you that girl is not Jenna." Toby said as he tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"Obviously that isn't true Toby." Spencer said as she allowed Toby to pull her towards him, but refused to meet his gaze.

"Spencer, I have no feelings for Jenna. I never have had and I never will." Toby explained.

"Toby, if you don't have feelings and never have had feelings for Jenna, then why are you telling me that things are still happening between you two?" Spencer asked finally looking up at Toby with hurt in her eyes.

"Spencer. Jenna successfully seduced me years ago. And even now, when she knows that you and I are together, she still tries to seduce me. The only thing that is different now is that I don't give in to her. I don't let her take advantage of me or control me anymore. You are the only girl that I want to be with." Toby said as he held Spencer close to him, trying to ease the pain that he had caused her.

"Toby, why would Jenna still want to seduce you if she knows that we're together?" Spencer asked.

"Because she's obsessed with me and she thinks that you will come to see the error in your ways of being with me and break up with me. She has always had the power in the house. Which is why she was able to convince our parents that I was the seducing her." Toby explained.

"Toby, I am so sorry." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Toby's waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"It's okay Spencer. None of this was or is your fault. Jenna just has a sick obsession with me; one that she needs to get over before I tell my parents the truth. And if she doesn't get over it, or if my parents don't believe me, then I'm leaving Rosewood." Toby admitted.

"You would leave me?" Spencer asked looking up at Toby with fear in her eyes.

"I've planned on doing this from before we got together so I hadn't thought about who I would be leaving behind. But now that you are in my life, I would never leave you behind." Toby said before leaning down and capturing Spencer's lips with his in a kiss.

"Toby, your dad says that you need to come back inside." Jenna said from the front door.

"Tell him I'll be there soon. I'm a little busy right now." Toby said with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"He said that you have come back inside now!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Well, I'm busy." Toby repeated.

"How about you meet me in the garage? We could have some fun like we used to have." Jenna suggested with a seducing tone in her voice.

Eyes widening in fear, Toby looked down at Spencer and saw the same emotion reflecting in her eyes. Standing on her toes, Spencer pulled Toby's head down to hers and kissed him passionately. Pulling Spencer as close to his body as he could, Toby deepened the kiss by he held her waist with one hand and held her head in place with his other hand.

"TOBY!" Jenna exclaimed, trying to get his attention, but to no avail.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked as she and her husband walked out up to the front door to see their son making out with his girlfriend on their porch.

"Toby, what are you doing?" Mr. Cavanaugh asked his son, finally causing Toby and Spencer to pull apart.

"What does it look like dad?" Toby asked as he continued to hold Spencer at his side.

"Why are you doing this to your sister?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked her step-son.

"Step-sister." Toby corrected her.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Cavanaugh asked.

"Jenna is my step-sister. Not my sister. And I know that you and my dad aren't going to believe me, but I have never once tried to seduce Jenna. It's always been the other way around. I love Spencer." Toby said calmly.

As Toby was talking to his family, Spencer had buried her face into Toby's side to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks. She had never made out with a guy that publically before, and being caught by Toby's parents was quite embarrassing for Spencer. And to add fuel to the flame, Toby telling his dad and step-mom that he loved Spencer made her blush increase.

"You're not right for someone like her Toby." Jenna said walking over and placing her hand on Toby's arm which he shook off and wrapped both arms around Spencer as to prove his point that he was the one that had been seduced, not the one that had done the seducing.

"Her name is Spencer. And I'm more right for Spencer then I am for you. We're freaking related Jenna!" Toby exclaimed before turning to his dad. "This is what I've been trying to tell you for years." He said before taking Spencer's hand in his and walking down the front path.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mrs. Cavanaugh and Jenna asked at the same time.

"My girlfriend and I are going next door. Call me when you all come to your senses." Toby said over his shoulder as he and Spencer made their way back to Emily's house.

"She's only going to hurt you in the end Toby. She doesn't know you like I do." Jenna called out.

And with that, Spencer had had enough. Letting go of Toby's hand, Spencer turned around, walked back up the front path.

"You know nothing about me. Yes, my friends and I made a mistake. We did not know that you were in the garage with Toby. Alison didn't care that you were in there. She fed us a lie that Toby had been spying on us, and we believed her. She was the one that threw the bomb into the garage. So next time you might want to know all of the facts before talking about me like I'm not here. I love Toby more than you will ever know. So stay the hell away from him." Spencer said before slapping Jenna.

"How dare you slap my daughter!" Mrs. Cavanaugh exclaimed and went to slap Spencer in Jenna's defense, but her husband stopped her.

"Don't touch her. You and your daughter have already caused enough problems for my son. You are not going to hurt him by hurting his girlfriend." Mr. Cavanaugh said slowly.

With a smile at Toby's dad, Spencer turned back around and walked back to Toby's hand, taking his out stretched hand when she reached him. Making their way to Emily's front door, Spencer knocked once before Emily opened the door for them.

"How much did you guys see?" Spencer asked her friends as she and Toby walked in.

"All of it. Nice slap." Hanna said with a smug look on her face. That was the second time that Jenna had messed with one of the girls' relationships, and Hanna didn't want to see the same things happen to Spencer that had happened to her.

"Thanks." Spencer said as she let out a sigh and leaned against Toby.

"No problem. She deserved it. But what are you two going to do?" Hanna asked eyeing Spencer and Toby.

"No idea." Spencer replied.

"Are you going to go back home in the future Toby?" Emily asked.

"Maybe, if my dad finally figures out that I haven't been lying about who was seducing who." Toby replied with a shrug as he wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"Until that happens, you are welcome to stay in the guest room." Emily suggested.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'll stay at a motel." Toby said looking down at Spencer who was grinning up at him.

"What are you two hiding?" Aria asked.

"Nothing." Spencer and Toby said quickly.

"Uh huh. Sure. Do you really expect us to believe that?" Aria asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Aria, there are some things that need to be kept secret between a couple. I'm surprised that you wouldn't already know that considering who your boyfriend is." Spencer said with a smirk.

"You did not just compare your relationship with Toby to mine with…" Aria started to say but got extremely red and ran up the stairs.

"Do I want to know who she's dating?" Toby asked.

"No." all three girls replied.

"Okay then. Spence, do you want to stay here, or do you want to go with me?" Toby asked.

"Um, I don't know…" Spencer said slowly, looking at Emily and Hanna.

"Go spend time with Toby." Emily said with a nod.

"Just don't think about doing anything stupid." Hanna added.

"Too late about not thinking…" Toby muttered making Spencer laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing really." Spencer said through her laughter.

"Yeah right Spence." Hanna muttered.

"Again, Toby and I have secrets… secrets that you guys don't have to know about. If I wanted to tell you about them, I would have done so already." Spencer said matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Keep secrets from your best friends." Hanna said with a huff.

"Hanna, you and Caleb keep secrets too." Spencer pointed out.

"We kept one secret from my mom." Hanna responded quickly.

"You kept two from your mom." Emily said pointedly.

"Well, that doesn't count because she knew that we camped out." Hanna said defensively as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But she didn't know the details of your camp out." Spencer reminded her.

"Why do you to always have to do that?" Hanna asked as she glared at Emily and Spencer before following in Aria's footsteps and heading upstairs.

"Will you cover for me?" Spencer asked Emily as Hanna's back disappeared into the hallway upstairs.

"Of course. What should I tell the parental units if they call?" Emily asked.

"Make something up." Spencer said with a shrug.

"Will do." Emily said as she all but pushed Spencer and Toby out of the front door.

"Ready?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Spencer said as she spared a glance over at Toby's house to see Toby's dad watching them. "Uh, Toby, you're dad is watching us." She said softly.

"If he wanted to stop us from leaving, he would have done so the second that we walked out of Emily's house." Toby said as he opened the passenger side door to his car and then closed it after Spencer got in.

"Let's just get to the motel." Spencer said as Toby climbed into the driver's seat.

**End Chapter One**

(A/N: I hope that you liked the chapter. I will try and have chapter two up as soon as I can. – Emma)


End file.
